k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Seri Awashima
(by Andy Dōmyōji) |race = Human |age = 23K-Project Official Website |height = 170 cm (5'7") |gender = Female |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |birthday = September 1st, 1990 |horoscope = Virgo |blood type = A |affiliation = Scepter 4 |prev affiliation = Silver Clan |status = Active |occupation = Clansman Lieutenant of Scepter 4 |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue Silver |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 6 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:BLUE |character song = Heart in Blue |seiyu = Miyuki Sawashiro |english voice = Tara Platt |gallery = Yes }} is the Lieutenant of Scepter 4. Appearance Seri is a young woman of average height with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.K Anime: Episode 6 Seri also has a curvaceous figure and large breasts. When at work, she usually clips her bangs to the left side of her head, aside from two locks that fall freely on both her left and right. She also ties her hair into two tight buns on the back of her head, with several loose strands flying out. Both buns are connected by a blue and white tiara-like hair clip. Seri additionally has long, feminine eyelashes. Elsewhere, Seri generally lets her hair loose. As a Clansman hailing from Scepter 4, Seri wears their signature blue uniform, though hers is a more form-fitting variation of the outfit. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Seri also wears a dark blue mini dress underneath that just barely covers her buttocks. She has a pair of thigh-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. When out of uniform, Seri's attire is much more elaborate and girlish. She wears a flowing white mini-dress with a black sash around her waist, white stockings, and white high heels. Seri often brings along a white coat with fur ends on the sleeves with her. She also decorates herself with pearl accessories and visible makeup. Personality She is a very serious, dignified, calm and collected person. Seri has a passive and nonviolent nature and prefers to avoid conflict if possible, negotiation being her most preferred solution to her problems. When she is not at work, her personality drastically loosens up. Seri appears to have an unusual preference for red bean paste, putting a lot of it in her alcoholic drinks or daytime snacks.K Anime: Episode 8 Etymology History In the month of May, Seri received a phone call from Himori Akiyama and Dōmyōji, telling her that a horse Strain they've been looking for had recently fled while a member of HOMRA was riding on its back. She immediately told them to issue a chase. Seri then reported to Captain Munakata about the news, adding that HOMRA is likely to interfere, thus she additionally commanded her subordinates to avoid any Clan disputes.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 33-34 in July Plot Seri accompanies her Blue Clansmen to the hotel in which HOMRA is currently located in. Seri commands her subordinates to prepare for battle before doing so herself.K Anime: Episode 1 However, no battle occurs, due to the Red King surrendering to them. Seri and her Clansmen then return to their headquarters.K Anime: Episode 3 She would later go to visit Munakata in his office where he discusses ideas as to how he can forever imprison Mikoto. Seri suggests that they try every possible option before administrating a killing blow, such as using drugs. They then bring their attention to the weapon used to kill Tatara Totsuka. Seri reports her findings and states that she would like to issue Level: Prussian Blue in order to run an investigation unit. She is told instead to issue Level: Royal Blue. Seri, Himori Akiyama and Yūjirō Benzai later visit the country's Prime Minister, where Seri hands him a formal document to issue Level: Royal Blue. She explains that Scepter 4 will enter the Yuishiki System and that for two weeks, people will be disenfranchised of their rights. Seri then leaves the facility with her two Clansmen. She later returns to headquarters. There, she and several of her Clansmen continue their research on Yashiro Isana. Seri learns that he is a student on Ashinaka High School, quietly surprising her. Once back in headquarters, Seri launches the Yuishiki System and discovers an almost perfect match between Yashiro Isana and Tatara Totsuka's murderer. She speaks to an unknown individual about doing her own investigation there and eventually receives authorization to do so. Seri brings along Himori Akiyama, Yūjirō Benzai and even Fushimi.K Anime: Episode 5 Seri and her team shortly arrive at Ashinaka High School. She calls for a meeting with their principal. During the meeting, Seri asks to locate Yashiro within their student body system, despite the fact that she does not know who the student look-alike really is. Unfortunately, the principal is stubbornly reluctant to grant her permission to do so. It is not long after until the meeting comes to a close. While walking near the cafeteria, Seri notices Fushimi and a skateboarding Red Clansmen fighting in broad daylight. She swiftly stops them both from continuing the battle and scolds Fushimi afterwards for his recklessness. Seri then turns her attention to Yata. She grows uncomfortable when he refers to her by a specific nickname she was given in the past, though Seri quickly shrugs it off. She tells him to postpone the fight with Fushimi, only to be bluntly refused. Wanting to maintain a shred of peace among the two Clans, Seri reassures Yata that his King Mikoto Suoh is in good condition. It relaxes Yata enough for him to leave quietly with Kamamoto. Seri later asks Fushimi what he learned from hacking into the school's database. She is told flatly that Totsuka's murderer does not appear to be a student at the school. That evening, Seri dresses herself up and pays a visit to the HOMRA bar, where Kusanagi gladly greets her. Seri asks that he does not tell his Clansmen about the nickname he gave her. She then orders her drink. As she drinks from it, Seri states her confusion at how relaxed Kusanagi could be despite the fact that his King is imprisoned; quickly, the conversation turns to about Mikoto Suoh. Once Seri finishes her drink, she takes her leave, though she stops briefly to look at a jukebox owned by Totsuka. Seri is told briefly about Totsuka in regards to the musical item. Later as it is now raining, she and several of her Blue Clansmen head to a soccer stadium in Shizume City. She dresses back in her uniform, then leads a group of her Clansmen to the field within the stadium. Seri draws out Kuroh's and Yashiro's attention and declares that Scepter 4 shall now take them both into custody. Upon hearing of their refusal, she and her men draw out their sabers.K Anime: Episode 7 Shortly after, they all find themselves in a location similar to the city's streets during the day, surprising them. While looking at the people walking around her, Seri extends her arm to one person, and sees them disappear upon physical contact. She concludes that it is a sensory interference and orders her Clansmen to seal the perimeters. Seri eventually sees Kuroh, Yashiro, and an unknown girl head towards an exit, making her launch an attack at them. Kuroh decides to take her on in battle, albeit without his sword to fight with. They initiate in a short-lived battle that is forced to come to an abrupt conclusion following the arrival of Reisi Munakata. Seri then remains on standby for the rest of her Clan's time in the stadium. In the end, Yashiro and his two accomplices escape from Scepter 4's hands. The following afternoon, Seri has lunch with Munakata, namely a dumpling with multiple scoops of canned red bean paste topped over. During which, she reports that Fushimi's pursuit squads have all failed to capture Yashiro Isana or his two accomplices due to inclement weather. Seri adds that their Clan has already been tracking down possible escape routes that their targets could have taken and has furthermore sealed off the perimeters of Ashinaka High School.K Anime: Episode 8 Shortly after, Fushimi enters the room and gives a report of Chikushi's recent attack from nearly fifteen minutes prior, providing any additional information requested by Seri and Munakata. Seri becomes troubled when she hears that Chikushi's PDA has been stolen and even more so when it is revealed that the attacker is Kuroh Yatogami. However, she continues to react calmly to the situation even when it is suspected that Yashiro will contact them within fifteen minutes. Seri even advises Fushimi to wait alongside her and Munakata for the time being, though he hesitantly refuses to. While she waits, Seri begins drinking tea. Eventually, Munakata receives a phone call and answers to find that Yashiro is on the other end. While both are speaking, Seri begins to check her cell phone for additional information. Once Fushimi has left to continue pursuing Yashiro, Seri orders for him to be followed while completing his mission. Shortly after, she overhears Munakata explaining about the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, and while surprised she is reassured not to worry about his words. That evening, Seri accompanies the rest of Scepter 4 to a local airport so as to use their helicopters and find a way to contact Weismann. On the ride to the area, she reports how Weismann has not responded to any of their contacts. Furthermore, upon the mention of such an idea, Seri explains that their Clan does not have the authority to launch an investigation within the Himmelreich. She suggests contacting the Gold King first about doing such actions but is told why they cannot do so. Munakata also explains that he will take full responsibility for what is to happen and thus, she should not worry about it, causing Seri to blush. Having understood Munakata's words, Seri then inquires that he explain his reasons for going to such measures to complete a task. Seri soon discovers that following Tatara Totsuka's death, each airborne route that the Himmelreich has followed for decades has suddenly been disrupted, making Weismann a suspect in the case. Scepter 4 eventually arrive at the airport. Seri does not join most of her Clansmen in traveling to the Himmelreich, instead waiting on standby beside Munakata. Less than three minutes after the helicopters have taken off, there is an explosion occurring from within the Himmelreich. Furthermore, shortly afterwards one of the helicopters driven by her Clansmen crashes into the blimp's engine, resulting in an even more prominent explosion. Such events deeply surprise Seri. Seri would leave the following morning to investigate the charred helicopter that has since crashed to the ground following the explosion. As she investigates it from a river, Seri discovers that it is unoccupied. Afterwards, she is informed by Benzai that the Clansmen who are supposed to have been boarding the helicopter are found in one of the airport hangers, apparently with no recollection of ever driving their vehicle with the others. Astonished, Seri wonders who was actually driving the helicopter from the previous night.K Anime: Episode 9 Much later, back at headquarters Mikoto Suoh successfully breaks out from his cell and escapes outside. Seri and her men block the exit, where Seri additionally tries persuading the Red King into stopping himself from continuing forward. When he ignores her, Seri attacks him with a binding technique, though it is easily dispelled upon contact. This both surprises and worries her. Afterwards, she becomes paralyzed with fear and disbelief as Mikoto attacks Scepter 4 with a destructive fiery attack. Despite Fushimi attempting to block with a barrier, Seri and the others are stricken down. Injured, Seri overhears one of her men calling for backup, though she weakly states that it is futile. Seri eventually recovers from her injuries, and along with the rest of her Clan, moves out to the front of the bridge connecting to Ashinaka High School. While in one of the trucks, she apologizes to Munakata for her failures to prevent Mikoto Suoh from escaping his cell. Seri states that she will accept full responsibility but hears from her Captain that saying such words only makes her sound arrogant. Nonetheless, she does not speak out against him. The two walk outside and reconfirm the dangerous situation regarding the Red King together. Seri concludes that Mikoto is at the school so that he can apprehend Tatara Totsuka's murderer, who apparently is the Colorless King, furthermore a type of "wild card" between him and the other Kings.K Anime: Episode 10 K Missing Kings Seri appears in the movie. She and Munakata kept tabs on both Kuroh and Neko appear the incident. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Seri possesses Blue Aura. It typically takes the form of a thin, bluish wisp capable of scorching through the ground. On simply leaves behind a trail of smoke on stronger materials, though in watery grass, it can easily scorch through it. Expert Swordsmanship: Seri is quite proficient in wielding a saber.K Anime: Episode 7 *'Aura-Enhanced Slash': One of Seri's most-used techniques, combining both her Aura and swordsmanship in a powerful attack. She exerts her Aura enough to have it "shroud" over the blade of her saber. Seri then swings her saber and thus, ejects the Aura in a line determined by how she performed the action. It cuts across the ground and leaves behind a smoke trail, and in some cases, rupture to the ground itself.K Anime: Episode 7 :*'Arrow Attack:' She first exerts her Aura onto her saber's blade and swings it vertically, causing the Aura to eject in a vertical formation. Seri repeats the move but instead creates a horizontal slash. The Aura ejected from both strikes eventually intersect and form a fast-moving, spinning structure that develops into an blazing arrow. As with its less elaborate version of the technique, its results always leave behind a trail of smoke, though the damage it causes is determined by the terrain. (unnamed) Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Seri possesses a saber, which she uses for combat. Trivia *Seri's 3 sizes are B95/W57/H92.K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS *Seri’s sword name is Kikyo 桔梗 (bellflower).K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Female